


Red Dead Revolution

by Soupernova



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Character Death, Epic Battles, Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Sad, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernova/pseuds/Soupernova
Summary: With Governor General Doom ruthlessly oppressing the Animated People of Toontown, a Toon Lawman decides he has had enough. His efforts soon lead to Revolution, as the Toons fight for their right to exist. The Anime People, who have recently fled from a hostile Japanese government, join the Toon cause in their effort to build a new home for themselves.
Kudos: 1





	Red Dead Revolution

“The superiority of humans over the animated races cannot be overstated. Toons and Animeans cannot be allowed to stand in the way of the expansion of the United States, and any and all means necessary should be used to keep them in check” -Governor General Doom, 1893.

In 1703, Toons and Animeans found themselves transported to Earth, their homeworld destroyed and forgotten. Animeans found themselves on the island of Ezo (now Hokkaido), while the Toons ended up in the northernmost region of New Spain, in what is now the American Southwest.

The two peoples would prosper for over a century, until fate, ever fickle, played some very cruel tricks indeed. The story of these two peoples is tied into the history of the American West, and the age-old hobby of rulers: imperialism.

This document will tell the story of the Animeans and Toons, their friends and foes, assets and liabilities, failures and triumphs. It will do so in a narrative method, based upon personal accounts, interviews, and memoirs. It is embellished as little as possible, and sticks to the facts as they are known.

-

-

-

-

Chapter One

Toontown, Toon Territory

September 3rd, 1894

Smartass

Smartass the Weasel was not a Toon of political conviction. He did what he was told, collected his paycheck, and went home, no questions asked. The treatment of his fellow Toons at the hands of the military administration of Toon Territory was simply none of his business. He concerned himself with making sure he had a roof over his head, food on his plate, a bed to sleep on, and that his friends were getting by. No matter that these were becoming more difficult as time went on, and as a direct result of the local administration's actions. Smartass was definitely not a Toon of political conviction.

As Smartass read the morning paper and sipped his coffee, he saw the reports of the execution of a group of dissident Toons. They were convicted by a military tribunal, put against a wall, and shot. Their crime had been refusing to salute the American Flag during a ceremony, instead proclaiming that Toontown should be an independent state, or in other words: sedition. Smartass was absolutely not a Toon of Political Conviction.

Outside the window, a soldier of the new Human only Territorial Militia strutted down the street. He saw the man slap a Toon in the face when the Toon did not acknowledge him. The soldier could be heard shouting that the Toon had gotten off lightly. Smartass was not a Toon of political conviction dammit!

Smartass looked around his apartment. It was in very poor condition, and he had to share it with his four lifelong friends. They had one bathroom, and two rooms. The pipes leaked, and it smelled. His old house he had been forced to sell to a human, after the value of the Toon currency plummeted with the discovery of gold in New Austin.

Smartass started to take a sip of coffee, when he was suddenly hit with a dose of cold hard truth: he was not a Toon of Political Conviction, but that sure as hell didn’t mean he had to sit by and put up with injustice on this scale. If he did not act in some way against the treatment of his people, he was a coward and did not deserve fair treatment. Smartass came to a decision: he had to act. If not for the good of Toontown, then for his conscience and own sense of self-respect.

Smartass was suddenly overcome with a violent, electrifying rage. It was as if every injustice done to his people by the United States in the last year and a half all hit him at once in the greatest and most terrible delayed reaction of his life. He balled up the newspaper and hurled it aside.  _ Calm down _ . He knew he had to control himself, otherwise he could not do anything to help. He would merely throw his life away like so many others had done in reckless and pointless acts of defiance. Smartass would have to think on this, and plan how best to go about it.

His role as a member of the Toon Patrol would help. As a lawman, he could expect to be at the very least mistrusted less than the average Toon. So far, his only real acts of disobedience had been letting Toons off for their own acts of disobedience, and sharing a silent, knowing look with them. A look showing defiance and an unbroken spirit, which was conveyed better through simple and brief eye contact than in any amount of words. That was the key. The spirit of resistance and a desire for a better future. If he could find a way to turn that into action, Toontown may still have some hope.

Smartass finished his coffee, and with a newfound enthusiasm, went to wake the others. He knew it may take some convincing, but in the end, he could count on them to do what was right, or at the very least follow his lead. It was as if a light had appeared at the end of a dark tunnel. A tunnel so long and dark that it made you forget what light even looked like in the first place.

Smartass was about to start to rouse Greasy when he changed his mind. He knew others who would likely take up the cause as well. While he still had the creative energy and enthusiasm, he decided to write a series of letters. They were to be very vague, but all mentioned a plan to meet in the Saloon in the Toon section of town for a party. He included a secret, coded message in Acme Disappearing and Reappearing ink. He left a hint to not let the letter fall into anyone else's hands, so as to keep the party, "a private engagement". The recipients would understand the intended meaning. Hopefully.

As almost an afterthought, he decided to write a letter to the Animean Consulate in Saint Denis. He knew one of the staff there, and she may be willing to help in some way. It was a longshot, but Smartass figured it was worth a try. He decided to finally wake everyone up, and put his plan into practice.


End file.
